


Fulfilment

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Wait For Me [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barely Legal, Birthday Sex, Cuddles, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Needy Chekov, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: "McCoy didn't know what incredible thing he must have done in a past life to deserve Pavel Chekov, freshly eighteen and laying on his bed, waiting to be fucked like never before, but he sure as shit wasn't complaining."





	Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand here's part 2!  
> Chekov is turning eighteen at midnight and McCoy is quite literally counting down the minutes.
> 
> Also – this was inspired by “My My My!” by Troye Sivan
> 
> "Don't make me wait another day.  
> 'Cause passion is passion -  
> You know it just as well as me."
> 
> "Go slow –  
> no, no go fast. You like it just as much as me."
> 
> "Should be the last night ever  
> Should be the last night we're apart.  
> Got my name on this treasure  
> On this treasure."

McCoy tapped the screen of his PADD to check the time. Again. He had done so approximately every twenty minutes since he woke up that morning. Much to his disappointment, it was still only 2025 hours despite his day having been as busy as it had. Time seemed to go so slow when you were counting down for something.

 

With a sigh, McCoy thumbed the door panel to his quarters and stepped inside. The room felt emptier than usual. 2030 hours. He wasn't sure of what to do to keep himself occupied until the clock reached 0000. Drink? Most likely, though he didn't want to pass out, or be too sick to deal with a guest; a rather special guest. Namely, Chekov.  
  
  
  
McCoy still couldn't believe the kid was interested in him. Chekov was the sort of person you had to remind yourself not to think about because there was no chance in hell. Even if the kid had been closer to McCoy's age, he'd probably still never have bothered trying. He was so stunningly gorgeous, with his sweet little curls and high cheekbones that all sort of meshed into this ball of damn sunshine whenever he flashed a smile. McCoy was... arguably handsome at best; if he shaved. Not much to compare to, really.

 

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ McCoy was going to sleep with Chekov literally the minute he turned eighteen. The kid – and he _really_ needed to stop calling him that – had already asked if he could show up at McCoy's quarters as soon as the clock hit midnight the day of his birthday. Apparently, he simply could not _'wait any longer than he has to_ '. Damn impatient teenagers. Though, McCoy would be a liar if he said he wasn't just as desperate as Chekov. He'd been all but torturing McCoy the last two months; eight weeks to be exact. Whenever he found an opportunity, Chekov would show up in sickbay, all curls and innocent smiles, only to sneakily touch himself in rather erotic places, or sometimes even McCoy, though Chekov had never been so lucky as to get any more than a brief rub of his stomach. (Which he'd practically _moaned_ from).

 

2035 hours. McCoy sighed heavily and went to collect his bottle of bourbon and a glass. He sat down at his desk and poured the liquor, nursing it in his hands for a moment before taking a small sip. The pleasant burn from the alcohol started to spread through his chest and he leaned back with an almost-smile. He was honestly starting to feel a little nervous about having Chekov stay the night. It wasn't so much the age gap anymore, or about getting into trouble. He had confessed the whole thing to Jim already, who was only mildly surprised and spent the entire time switching between being insanely jealous and overbearingly proud.

 

No, what he was nervous about was what would happen afterwards. Chekov hadn't mentioned once what he was hoping for, and McCoy sure as hell had no clue of his own. He tossed back the rest of his glass, quickly pouring a second and beginning to sip at that one, too.

 

It could be a dilemma, that was for sure. McCoy didn’t know if committing to a barely legal teenager was a good idea or not. His brain mostly offered him the 'not' option, but a small part of him felt a pang of sadness from the idea of things being a once off, or even casual. McCoy never had liked sharing, but Chekov was young and probably inexperienced; he'd most likely want to move on from McCoy eventually.

 

He was halfway through his third glass when he figured maybe it was time to stop drinking. He was starting to feel that familiar, enjoyable sensation of giddiness and sudden waves of confidence. At least tonight he seemed to be a happier drunk, rather than his usual solemn persona.

 

He tapped his PADD again: 2130 hours. Huh. He'd apparently managed to pass almost an hour just from sitting at his desk, drinking and contemplating. Sounded about damn right. Still another two and a half hours until Chekov'd show up. He had half a mind to invite him around right then and there for a drink before his _actual_ birthday... (and other things).

 

McCoy's communicator sat teasingly in front of him on the desk. Ah, to hell with it. He really was sick of waiting and was pretty certain Chekov'd be more than willing. He swallowed the last of his bourbon and flipped the communicator open. His face was flushed as he spoke into it.  
  
  
  
"McCoy to Chekov,"

 

The response was almost immediate. "Chekov here,"

 

McCoy felt himself smirk. "Don't suppose ya wanna come up early? Have a birthday drink?"

 

"You really mean it? I do not have to wait any longer to see you?" The kid definitely sounded excited.

 

"Heh, yeah... Turns out I don't wanna wait, either,"

 

"I will see you in a few minutes!"

 

McCoy couldn't help but smile a little wider, excitement bubbling in his chest at the idea of Chekov being in his quarters so soon and so quickly. He was also absolutely shitting himself. He had no idea what they were going to talk about, or whether or not he should touch the kid, or even let _him_ touch McCoy. Truthfully, he had a million and one reasons not to let the whole thing even happen and yet, there he was, eagerly awaiting his seventeen-year-old guest like a damned filthy pervert.

 

The door whooshed open and he stood quickly, bumping the desk and almost knocking his bottle over. He'd completely forgotten about leaving the door unlocked for Chekov. The kid entered the room and had a quick glance around before focusing his gaze on McCoy and breaking into a wide, sunny grin. McCoy swallowed hard. _Oh, Jesus. He's so fucking cute. Too damn fucking cute_. Wordlessly, McCoy gestured at the other chair on the opposite side of his desk. Chekov sat with an even broader smile.

 

"Drink?” McCoy asked. “If ya don't want bourbon, I can get ya somethin' else from the replicator,"

 

“Ah, _nyet! Spasibo_ ,” Chekov answered. He shook his head at himself. “Sorry, sorry! I mean to say: _no, thank you!_ Your bourbon is fine; the replicated vodka will never compare to what I have at home.”

 

McCoy fetched another tumbler for him, pouring the bourbon and handing it over. Chekov raised his glass with a wide grin before moving it to his lips to sip at the amber liquor. He nodded his head to McCoy in what must have been approval before swallowing a larger amount and setting the glass down on the desk. He settled back in his chair, cheeks already starting to flush, and simply smiled at McCoy, those twinkling blue-green eyes of his full of adoration.

 

"Do you know, in Russia we kiss a person celebrating their birthday? Is well-known tradition," he stated, quite obviously trying to hide a smirk.  
  
  
  
McCoy chuckled. "That right? Well, 's'not your birthday just yet; gotta wait a few more hours."

 

"Your accent…” Chekov said, abruptly changing the subject. "Is quite thick when you drink, yes?"

 

"I... guess so? Can't say I've ever paid enough attention,"

 

The kid gave him a crooked grin. "Is a good thing, do not worry; very sexy."

 

McCoy rolled his eyes but could feel his cheeks reddening even more from the compliment. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his empty glass, strongly considering a fourth drink but decided against it. If he had any more alcohol that night, he was bound to start losing all of his inhibitions and do something stupid – like ask the kid to come over and sit on his lap.

 

Not yet; they had to wait.

 

2145 hours. It was getting painful now.

 

Chekov gulped down the last of his bourbon and sighed contentedly. He folded his hands together on his thighs and ogled McCoy, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Doctor?"

 

Apparently, alcohol thickened Chekov's accent, too; the c sounding much more like a k. McCoy would never admit it was a turn on. "Leonard," he reminded him.

 

"Right, yes." Chekov nodded. "Or perhaps a nickname? May I call you 'Leo'?"

 

A bit too personal for this early on, but McCoy found himself moving his head in agreement anyway. "Sure, Pasha," he said, suddenly feeling incredibly amorous. The booze must have been getting to him because all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss the life out of that beautiful fucking kid.

 

"Leo," Chekov began again. "May I make a suggestion to pass the time?"

 

"Go ahead,"

 

The young Ensign's smile changed; it was softer. "I would like to ask you some questions." McCoy responded with a shrug and a nod, so Chekov continued. "I told you I have wanted you since we were at the Academy together. I am wondering, when was it you realised how you were feeling about me?"

 

 _Oh, Jesus_. Okay, they were having _that_ talk. McCoy didn't really think it was the greatest idea for their current situation but still decided to appease the kid. After all, they _were_ trying to pass the time. He blew out a sigh and crossed his arms.

 

"Don't usually talk about my feelings, y'know," he said gruffly. "You're joggin' my memory a bit but... I reckon it was your fifth visit to sickbay? I knew you weren't really sick; nothin' you couldn’t fix on your own. Somethin' about havin' a stomach ache? You remember that?"

 

Chekov started blushing but grinned. " _Da_. You pressed on my stomach to see if I had serious pains; always practicing your medicine the old-fashioned way. I thought about it for weeks."

 

McCoy chuckled with a shake of his head. "I always thought you were cute but that's when I realised you were makin' visits _just_ to see me... Guess it stroked my ego a bit too much and I started thinkin' about you more and more. Got to the point where bein' on the Bridge was just downright distracting 'cause you were always lookin' at me every chance you got,"

 

"You expect me not to admire handsome men when they are around?" Chekov said, a laugh in his smile. "Especially older men. I always liked older men, since I was thirteen. I used to... what is the saying? _'Check them out'_? Always, every time they would visit my father, and then after I would - "

 

"Yeah, okay! I think that's enough. I get the picture," McCoy interjected. He really didn't want to imagine the kid jerking off to his dad's older friends; it just made him feel all the more nervous about the whole thing. Plus, hearing that led to thoughts of Chekov jerking off in general and the last thing he needed right then was a hard-on.

 

Chekov pouted a little. "You do not like for me to talk about that?"

 

"Not when we still have over an hour 'til you turn eighteen. I'm keepin' my damn word, so don’t you try to convince me otherwise. You may be cute as hell, but I refuse to do anythin' even remotely sexual with you 'til you're legal."

 

" _Oy_ , fine!" Chekov sighed. "We still have another hour and a half at least... Could I make another suggestion?"

 

The kid was giving McCoy that same look he had in his eye the day he crawled onto his lap in Sickbay. He swallowed a little before nodding. Chekov promptly stood from his seat and wandered through to McCoy's small bedroom area separated by the partition. He gave him an innocent smile as he stood in view but quite obviously wanting to move to the bed.

 

"Maybe we could lie down together? Like in your office, just not on a chair this time,"

 

McCoy ignored the brief stirring in his pants at such a suggestion. "You sayin' you wanna cuddle?"

 

Chekov nodded, blushing cutely. " _Da_ , please. This is okay? Just to cuddle?"

 

 _Christ_. The kid was going to kill him, most definitely. McCoy would be willing to bet money that Chekov would want to be the little spoon, too, and the very idea of a 17-year-old Ensign all snuggled in his arms and rubbing up against his slowly growing erection was a pretty big red flag to McCoy. His conscience insisted how much of a bad idea it was to say yes and yet he found himself giving a curt nod in spite of himself. The next thing he knew, his body was moving up and out of his chair and into the other room. He positioned himself on his side on the mattress, head resting against his pillow and raised an arm in welcome.

 

"This what you had in mind?" He asked gruffly. Chekov's eyes widened the tiniest bit and he chewed his lip with a nod. "Come on, then,"

 

The Ensign broke into a wide grin and climbed onto the bed, easily curling into McCoy's welcoming arms and sighing contently as he sunk back into McCoy's much larger frame. He settled his chin above Chekov's head and fought the urge to sneeze as the kid's curls tickled his nose. He tightened his grip around Chekov's waist and appreciated the warmth against his chest. It was an excellent combination with the bourbon he had already consumed and in a moment of weakness, he buried his face into the back of Chekov's head and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair.

 

He squirmed and reached for McCoy's hand on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. "This is good to pass the time, yes?"

  
McCoy hummed his agreement. "Not gonna lie, you're pretty nice to cuddle,"

 

"You are big compared to me; I like that."

 

As Chekov spoke he began to squirm some more, rubbing his ass against McCoy's crotch. He held his breath in response and tightened the grip he had on Chekov's hand, trying to both remain in control of his body and warn the kid that it probably wasn't the best idea. Hell, McCoy didn't even know how much longer they had until midnight since he had left his PADD on the desk. He hoped to God it was sooner than expected because Chekov had started to moan quietly. It was absolute torture.

 

Abruptly, Chekov released McCoy's hand and turned over to face him. His pupils were dilated in his teenage lust and his cheeks all flushed. McCoy thought it should be damn well illegal to look like that when he knew he couldn't do anything with the kid yet. The fact that they were cuddling was risky enough but now Chekov was staring at McCoy's lips and he knew exactly what the kid was about to ask.

 

"We shouldn't," he said gently. "I wanna do this right, Pasha... Don't want you or anyone else to think I'm some damn pervert, y'know?"

 

He sighed wistfully and nodded. "I understand, Leo. You are a good man. I know you would not have ever considered this if I had not initiated myself." Chekov averted his gaze for a moment. "If you wish to say no, you can... I will not make you, even though I have been very persistent."

 

McCoy was surprised to hear those words; he didn't think Chekov would ever let up to be honest. Now that he had been presented with an opportunity to back out, he suddenly felt absolutely certain he wanted to do this with Chekov. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or the way the kid's beautiful eyes all but glinted as he gazed adoringly at McCoy, but he figured in that moment, when a soon-to-be 18-year-old was asking you for sex, you damn well followed through.

 

"I don't like to break my promises," McCoy murmured, brushing two fingers against the swell of Chekov's cheek. "I want you, darlin', I just can't help but feel guilty ‘cause you're so young."

 

The Ensign nodded his response again and leaned into McCoy's touch, closing his eyes and looking utterly content. "Leo... Will you still want me after tonight?"

 

_Dammit, kid, you can't ask me things like that when you're lookin' that cute and perfect in my arms._

"I'm... not sure," he eventually replied. It was the truth.

 

Chekov stared up at McCoy, his eyes wide and uncertain. "I will not be surprised if you say you do not want this again, but... I would really like for it to be a regular thing."

 

Well, that confirmed what McCoy both simultaneously feared and wanted; the kid wasn't interested in things being casual. It brought up feelings McCoy wasn't entirely ready to face; feelings involving love and commitment. Hell, the very thought of being in an actual relationship with a newly legal teenager was, in reality, completely insane. They were at entirely different phases in their lives. McCoy was thirty-two, divorced, and had an almost-11-year-old daughter. Chekov, on the other hand, was about to turn eighteen, probably a virgin, and had been away from home since he was fourteen. McCoy knew, logically, the kid was mostly after him because he left his father at too young an age and was seeking a paternal figure. Despite knowing that, McCoy couldn't work out why he felt so okay with that possibility... He was also starting to wonder if he should just "go for it", as Jim had so simply put it earlier that day.

 

McCoy sighed, feeling his chest tighten a little. "I'd be lyin' if I said I hadn't entertained the idea of us... actually  bein' together," he said carefully. "You know if we do, it's probably gonna be complicated, right? Some people won't mind, but a lot will,"

 

" _Oy_ , I know... My mama and papa will be worried for me, but I am not a child. I know I am young. I am also mature. You have to be mature to leave home when you are fourteen. Is very lonely; very hard to make friends with people so much older than you. I am resilient, though," Chekov said with a proud grin. "I think I can handle being with an older man,"

 

"I don't doubt it," McCoy chuckled. "Let's just... see how we go at first; test the waters a bit. It must nearly be midnight by now, too. Wanna go check for me, darlin'?"

 

Chekov smiled with a nod and slid off the bed to go into the other room. He promptly returned with McCoy's PADD in hand and an even brighter grin than before. He placed it down on the table beside the bed and laid back on the mattress, snuggling in close to McCoy once again.

 

"I will officially be eighteen in four minutes," he said, obviously excited.

 

McCoy took a hold of Chekov's face, brushing his thumb across the kid's lip who whimpered. He was starting to feel desperate himself. "Four minutes feels like an eternity right now,"

 

"We could always - "

 

"No," McCoy replied firmly. "We can do it. We managed to wait this long,"

  
He continued stroking Chekov's face, fingers brushing over his cheek and around the shell of his ear. The kid sighed with a small smile, clearly enjoying himself but still feeling impatient for the small wait. McCoy was also growing increasingly frustrated; why did time have to move so god damn slowly? He attempted to soothe his urges with another stroke across the Ensign's bottom lip but found it only made him feel more desperate to kiss him.

 

Chekov rolled over to check the PADD again. "Leo, is one minute to go, surely we can - "

 

McCoy interrupted him by placing his index finger on his mouth. "Happy birthday, Pasha," he said with a soft smile.

 

The young Ensign's gorgeous, bluish-green eyes suddenly went all hazy as he realised it was finally okay for them to be intimate with each other. He shifted himself even closer just as McCoy moved his finger away from Chekov's lips and replaced it with his mouth. The kid responded very eagerly, his hands sliding up into McCoy's hair and tugging, nails lightly scraping his scalp. The sensation made him moan and pull Chekov tighter against him, pinning their erections together. The kid whimpered helplessly at the sudden contact and all but forced his tongue into McCoy's mouth. Surprisingly, he seemed quite experienced with kissing. McCoy could only wonder if he was just as experienced in _other_ areas...

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away as gently as he could. "Pasha, I'm not sure... I dunno how fast we should go?"

 

"Leo, is fine. I have done this before."

 

That was surprising. "You... really? Wow. Sorry, I just assumed you were..." He trailed off with a mild blush.

 

"I was the youngest cadet in the Academy with an interest in older men; is safe to say I was very eager with the cadets that expressed their desire for me. May we please continue now?"

 

McCoy suddenly felt very protective about Chekov having mentioned losing his virginity at such a young age _and_ with an older man. At least he himself had the decency to wait until the kid was of legal age, even if it _had_ been Chekov pursuing him in the first place and – he was sure – the other older men from the Academy.

 

McCoy kissed Chekov on the forehead. "I wanna take care of you, sweetheart. If you don't want somethin', please speak up," he murmured.

 

" _Da_ , I will,"

 

Chekov confidently pressed their lips together again and pushed at McCoy's chest so he would roll onto his back. The kid broke their kiss briefly to climb onto his lap and straddle him, pulling his uniform shirts off and tossing them to the floor. He wasted no time diving back down for more of McCoy's mouth, all tongue and teeth, and McCoy couldn't get enough. He brought his arms around Chekov, stroking the smooth skin of his back before sliding one hand down to squeeze his ass. The kid moaned and grinded into McCoy, hot and desperate, but only lasted a minute before sitting up again.

 

"Your shirt," he said, breathing heavily. "It needs to come off."

 

McCoy chuckled, a wide smile spreading across his face as he thought how damn cute the kid was and proceeded to sit up so he could fulfil Chekov's request. An audible moan of appreciation came from the kid as McCoy slipped his shirts off and added them to the pile beside his bed, laying back down. Chekov reached out to flatten his palms on McCoy's chest and caress him. Delicate fingers found their way to his pebbled nipples and experimentally pinched them, causing McCoy to jerk his hips up and let out a quiet sigh of pleasure.

 

"Gotta admit," he said shakily, "I hadn't expected you to be so assertive with me."

 

Chekov grinned, his eyes clouded with lust. "What had you expected, Leo? I would be submissive? Lay there and let you do as you please with me?"

 

"Well... yeah,"

 

"This is what you would fantasise about?" The kid was unbuttoning McCoy's slacks. "Would you spend hours teasing me? Making me beg? _'Oh, please, Doktor! Fuck me!'_ Yes?"

 

McCoy groaned as Chekov rubbed his cock over his boxers. " _Christ_ ," he exhaled. "You're gonna kill me."

 

"Oh, please. You love this, Leo. You love I am in control because you feel less guilty. Is okay; I have waited a long time and I will take what I want now."

 

When did the kid get so damn perceptive? He was absolutely right and if Chekov wanted McCoy to lay there as he did whatever he liked to him, he was hardly about to object; especially now that Chekov was pulling McCoy's pants and underwear down his thighs with a hand wrapped around his cock. McCoy had never felt so lucky in his entire life and he took a moment just to admire how _damned gorgeous_ the kid was in his youth, all slim and toned muscle; just for him. He reached out to thumb Chekov's nipples, enjoying the tiny moan that followed and then stroked his hands down his abdomen over his muscles before resting them on Chekov's hips.

 

"You're fuckin' beautiful, Pasha, you know that?" He breathed out.

 

Chekov blushed and tugged McCoy's erection. "I can definitely say the same about you, Leo."

 

McCoy smiled at that and began to moan as the kid jerked him off harder and faster. He tossed his head back into the pillow with a helpless sound, feeling a little guilty for not reciprocating more but only capable to simply surrender to the pleasure he was experiencing. Chekov was so hot, so eager, and confident as all hell; McCoy could barely think, let alone move his hands to touch the kid in some way. Suddenly his cock was engulfed in a wet, tight heat and he somehow managed to pry his eyes open to stare down at the 18-year-old Ensign now giving him a blowjob.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he groaned, threading shaky fingers through Chekov's hair. "God, yeah... Baby..."

 

Chekov let out a small hum of satisfaction in reply, continuing to suck McCoy's cock. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything hotter than little Russian, Pavel Chekov in between his legs and giving him the best damn head, he'd ever had in his life. The kid hadn't been lying when he said he'd done this before. He looked right at home as he took McCoy entirely in his mouth, all the way down to the back of his throat, and still managed to lick the underside with his tongue. McCoy moaned and then swore, completely lost in the incredible sensations Chekov was drawing out of him. He peered up at McCoy through those bright, beautiful eyes of his and he had to pull Chekov off of his cock for fear he might come only a few minutes in.

 

Chekov stared at McCoy, saliva and pre-come dripping from his lips. He licked them clean. "Leo? This is good?"

 

"Don't try and pretend you don't _know_ it's damn good," McCoy drawled. "But if you want this to go further than blowin' me, I'm gonna need you to stop,"

 

The young Ensign smirked, quite obviously knowing what he meant, and crawled over him to kiss McCoy firm on the mouth. He took the opportunity to reach down and unbutton Chekov's slacks, pushing his hand down into his briefs. McCoy was rewarded with a particularly loud groan and he continued to squeeze and rub at Chekov's cock. He was hard as a rock and McCoy figured he probably wouldn't last long if he kept up what he was doing.

 

McCoy stilled his hand and broke their kiss. "You want me to keep goin'?"

 

" _Da_ , Leo, please. I want you to fuck me,"

 

" _Christ_... Could you grab the lube for me, darlin'? In that drawer there,"

 

Chekov quickly obeyed, handing McCoy the plastic tube. He spent another moment discarding his pants and underwear, then settled back between his legs. "How would you like me?"

 

"You just lie on back, sweetheart; get comfortable," McCoy purred, sitting up and swapping their positions. "I need to make sure you're properly stretched for me."

 

The Ensign whimpered, his head laid back against the pillows, legs widened, all ready and willing for McCoy to prep him. God, it was a sight for sore eyes. McCoy didn't know what incredible thing he must have done in a past life to deserve Pavel Chekov, freshly eighteen and laying on his bed, waiting to be fucked like never before, but he sure as shit wasn't complaining. It may have been Chekov's birthday request but McCoy would be thanking his lucky stars for this for the rest of his life, probably. _Talk about undeserving._

 

He squeezed some of the lube onto two fingers and reached between Chekov's legs, rubbing tentatively at his hole in warning before gently edging them inside. The kid sighed in pleasure, spreading his legs even further and McCoy leaned down to lick the swollen, red head of Chekov's cock as he fingered him. He crooked two fingers, easily finding the Ensign's prostate and pushing against it teasingly.

 

" _O-oh, da!_ Leo, please! _Pozhaluysta!_ "

 

McCoy could only grin as he continued to make Chekov writhe and beg beneath him. He was tugging hard on McCoy's hair, so he eased up a little, letting the Ensign's cock slip from his mouth and using only his fingers to please him. It was still more than enough for Chekov to keep moaning earnestly, his head thrown back against the pillows and sweat starting to matt his curls to his forehead. McCoy's cock ached between his legs, desperate to be inside the younger man, but he wanted to make sure Chekov was definitely prepared enough. He didn't think he could forgive himself if he hurt the Ensign when he had been waiting for so long to be with McCoy.

 

He slipped in a third finger with ease and continued thrusting them in and out. “That feel good, sweetheart?”

 

“ _Da, da!_ So good, Leo,” Chekov replied, a frantic edge to his voice like a whine.

 

“Want this to be the best you’ve ever had,” McCoy murmured, leaning over to kiss him as he continued his prepping. “God, baby… So damn lucky… Want me to fuck you now? You ready? Let me know when you’re ready, darlin’,”

 

Chekov stared up at McCoy, his eyes cloudy with lust. “ _Pozhaluysta_ , Leo. Please, fuck me, _please_ …”

 

McCoy practically growled, sitting up properly and carefully edging his fingers out of Chekov’s now well-prepared hole. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his cock, keeping his eyes on the kid’s as he jacked it teasingly. Chekov whimpered, chewing his bottom lip and wiggling his hips in anticipation, begging McCoy to fuck him without words.

 

“How you want it, baby? What feels best for you?”

 

Chekov almost immediately rolled over, scrambling to his hands and knees. He glanced over his shoulder at McCoy, expression full of desire. “Like this, Leo. That is okay?”

 

It was more than okay. McCoy couldn’t believe his luck that the kid shared his favourite sex position. He nodded his answer and shifted around on the bed, so he was right behind Chekov, cock pressed against his hole. He didn’t push in right away, partly because he wanted to tease the kid some more and partly because he also wanted things to last as long as possible. McCoy didn’t want to rush something like this, he wanted Chekov to enjoy every second; make it worth the wait.

 

He leaned over the Ensign’s smaller body and nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the skin, nipping and leaving small marks. Chekov leaned back into it with a moan and turned his head so McCoy could reach his mouth. They kissed for a few moments, McCoy licking into Chekov’s mouth with vigour, and then he pulled away to straighten back up. With one hand on the Ensign’s hip and the other around the base of his cock, McCoy very gently pressed the tip inside, hissing at the sensation. He tightened his grip on Chekov’s skin as he continued pushing, his legs already shaking, and he hoped and prayed to God he wouldn’t come right then and there.

 

“Fuck, Pasha… So tight…”

 

Chekov moaned his reply, trying to move against McCoy. “Please, keep going…”

 

“Gimme a minute to adjust,” he chuckled hoarsely, trying to steady the Ensign’s movements. “It’s been a while for me; wouldn’t want it to end too soon.”

 

The Ensign sighed impatiently but looked over his shoulder at McCoy with a wry smile. “We have all night, Leo. I was hoping for more than once. Is my birthday, after all,” he said cheekily.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,”

 

Just thinking about another round with the kid had McCoy’s head spinning, but he shook himself out of that and focused on the fact that he was balls deep in Pavel Chekov and not actively doing anything about it. He took a hold of both of the Ensign’s hips and very slowly pulled back and then thrusted in again, digging his teeth into his lip from the incredible friction. Chekov gasped, and McCoy noticed he had laid his head down on the pillows, chest and arms resting on the mattress as he was being fucked. McCoy picked up the pace a little, angling his thrusts differently each time until finally the Ensign let out a particularly loud cry and reached under his body to take a hold of his cock.

 

“ _Oy, poimet'_ ,” Chekov moaned, his head turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut. “ _Pozhaluysta, tam!_ ”    
  
  
  
McCoy barley knew any Russian, but he assumed what he heard was cussing and pleas. “There, baby?” He asked, pushing back in with a particularly hard thrust. Chekov almost sobbed.    
  
  
  
“ _Da_ , there! Oh, Leo, so close!”    
  
  
  
McCoy was pretty damn close himself, gripping Chekov’s hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises in a day or two. He continued thrusting, unable to contain his own moans and profanity as he neared his own peak. Abruptly, he noticed Chekov had stopped rubbing his own cock and slowed his movements to check in with him.    
  
  
  
“You okay, sweetheart?” He managed to choke out, his entire body aching with the desire to come.    
  
  
  
Chekov’s eyes blinked open and he smiled. “I do not want you to finish inside me,” he said.   
  
  
  
McCoy was surprised and a little disappointed but would never not give that kid what he wanted. “Yeah? Well, where d’you want me to come, baby? On that pretty face o’ yours? In your mouth?”   
  
  
  
The Ensign didn’t answer him right away, just moved forward a little so McCoy slipped out of him. He positioned himself on his knees, reaching between his legs and fisting his cock again. Then, he did the most wonderful, beautiful fucking thing McCoy had ever seen in his life: he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go, and gave McCoy his best puppy-dog face.    
  
  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” McCoy groaned, gripping his now very sensitive cock and stroking slowly. “Want my come in your mouth, huh? Want to taste me?”   
  
  
  
Chekov nodded, whimpering as he continued jerking himself off. McCoy could hardly say no to such a request. It only took a few rough strokes of his dick and then he was coming in the kid’s mouth, all over his tongue and down his throat. Chekov wrapped his lips around McCoy’s cock and sucked every last drop out of him, making obscene, hungry noises and then he was coming, too, semen squirting up his abdomen and dribbling out all over his fingers. _Holy fucking shit_.    
  
  
  
McCoy had to gently push Chekov’s mouth away as he came down from his orgasm, trying to catch his breath and collect himself enough to lower them both down onto the mattress. The young Ensign was still panting, but he glanced up at McCoy to give him a crooked, obviously satisfied smile. He reached to the side of him for his previously discarded underwear and began wiping his messy stomach and hand. McCoy pulled Chekov close to him when he was done and sighed heavily, kissing the top of his head.   
  
  
  
“You okay, Pasha?”   
  
  
  
Chekov nodded into his shoulder. “Best birthday ever,” he said very seriously, then yawned.   
  
  
  
“Bit worn out now? Could’a sworn you said somethin’ ‘bout another round…” McCoy chuckled teasingly.   
  
  
  
“Sleep first, more fucking later,”    
  
  
  
McCoy rolled his eyes with a wide grin. He felt giddy all over, like he had when he first started dating Jocelyn. The feeling scared him, but it had been too long that he'd experienced happiness like this. He was well overdue, and as he glanced down at the now probably sleeping Ensign in his arms, McCoy thanked his lucky stars for being blessed with such a gorgeous, young man to – hopefully – love and take care of.    
  
  
  
“ _Lyublyu tebya_ , Leo…” Chekov suddenly murmured, voice thick with sleep.   
  
  
  
McCoy squeezed his arm tighter around him, his chest swelling.    
  
  
  
_Me too, kid. Me too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a heavily erotic piece in ages; I hope it was alright!  
> I'm currently planning some other pieces – mainly fluff, because I'm tired of sex scenes – but I'm also well overdue to update my multi-chapter AU, so watch this space for any new works! I'll do my best!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
